Atomizing spray devices are utilized in many different applications to apply coatings onto machinery. In one example, coatings are used in turbine engines such as aircraft engines and industrial gas turbines to provide a thermal barrier within the turbines. Over time, these thermal barrier coatings degrade as a result of spallation and damage (e.g., exposure to exhaust heat, which wears the coating down). As the thermal barrier degrades, the turbine is more susceptible to failures and the coating may need to be restored. Typically, the thermal barrier coating is restored by disassembly of the turbine engine so that a restorative thermal barrier coating can be applied. This is problematic where the engine is being utilized as the amount of downtime required for disassembly greatly impacts costs and efficiencies of operating the engine (or systems that rely on operation of the engine).
While in this example, a thermal barrier coating is applied to a turbine engine, atomizing spray devices are similarly utilized in other coating applications including restoration of nozzles, blades and the like. Additionally, atomizing spray devices are utilized for preventative coatings such as mid-seal coatings and other such coatings.